Hate is like Novican: Kitsune's tail
by kitsune-lover-of vash
Summary: after having Bendz the group begans to realize that she was the glue to there little group. Kagome and Sessy now have to deal with not only there own problems but Kitsune's and Vash's too having found out about Kitsune's little "problems" from Bendz right
1. Default Chapter

Kitsune: 18 years old has long brown hair. Hazel eyes that often change colors kind of pointed ears pale white skin her ears are pierced three times up and once on the top. she's about 5'51/2"She was once a skater girl but due to reasons she is now a gothic.

Vash: 19 years old almost 20 he has long blond hair that he keeps up in spikes light blue eyes that show you everything. With his hair down his about 6'5" with it up he gains about three inch of height he is about the only one in the group that has lost more then Kagome or Kitsune.

Kagome: 18 ½ long black hair that stops at her mid-back gray-blue eyes that shin in the night she's your normal Japanese skater girl she's almost 5'5" she lost a lot of things in her life her boyfriend Sessy and her friends Bendz and Kitsune

Sango: 19 ½ she has long brown hair that stops at her lower back deep brown eyes that could be called black the tallest out of all the girls at 5'7" she's your normal skater girl…well as normal as someone could be liking Miroku

Miroku: almost 20 his short black hair is pulled back in a pony-tail some times pig-tails if Kagome gets at it his purple eyes his about one of the two shortest boys at 6'1" the oddest thing about him besides him being famous for being a hentai that is

Shippo: 19 ½ he has short red hair that he keeps back in a pony-tail much like Miroku but is to the point were he should spike it his 6 foot even he's liked Kagome for a very long time but knowing he will never get her he sets his sights on someone else

Sessy: 20 long black hair that reaches just above his ass he's real eye color is so far unknown due to the fact of his contacts making them look golden he's about 6'7" seeing how he is the oldest he once went out with Kagome but because of Bendz leaving Kitsune became scared he was going to leave her too

Hana: Kitsune and Vash's almost 2 year old little girl she has short blond hair that Kitsune keeps back in pig-tails her eyes are like her mothers being that they are hazel but often change to a light blue like her fathers she's hardly 3 feet tail always being with her mother she's now scared of other people but Sessy


	2. the end of the beganing and the beganing...

HATE IS LIKE NOVICAN:

KITSUNE'S TAIL!

It had been a whole year scines she had left. One whole year! Nothing was the same anymore..her friends were no longer friends and everything was wrong. Kitsune had had the baby it was a girl she looked just like her father Vash. She lived with her mother she was almost 2 years old.

The gangs still in high school but it's there last year now. A lot has changed scent she left no one really sure why it hurt Kitsune soo much but then again Bendz has always been there that's how they met Kitsune in the first place

The sound of skate board wheels was heard down the street at 5:08 a.m. the sound of teenagers talking the normal five kids came rolling down the road. Listening to there lound music trying to wake everyone up. As they came across a house they saw a little girl playing out side with what seemed to be her gothic older sister.

Seeing this the tallest boy hoped off his board and run over to them only to stop when the little girl runs over to her sister. Picking up the same girl she looks at the old boy with her hazel eyes. Looking him over she sees that he hasn't changed at all. Still the skater boy she fell for.

His light blue eyes shown in the little light from the sky, his blond hair was still spiked just like she remember "Mama" the little girl cryed looking down at her meting once more blue eyes with Hazel she sighed and walked back inside the house but not before looking at the boy once more. Picking up something for the sidewalk as she did she closed the door behind her.

As the door closed Vash's eyes closed looking at the brown head girl then back over to his friends. Catching eyes with all of them at a one time he knew what the would say walking back over to his board not looking anyone in the eyes as his happy fake smile came back trying to tell them he was alright they set of again.

"Kagome?" the boy asking looking over at the girl with black hair. "yeah Vash?" she replyed looking at him. She really hated it when he smiled like that, before only Kitsune could fix it or doughnuts. "are things ever going to be like last year?" he asked looking over at Miroku and Sango as they held hands. "I don't know Vash I really don't know"

With a sigh they realized they were at school. Walking inside the people stopped and looked at them. Kagome in her black pants that hang tightly to her legs with the chains hang off of it. Her black shirt that read in bloody red letters "kill them all! Kill the preps!" with a grave under it with the word prep on it. Much like her other friends she wore her old shoes all torn up and held together with duck tape.

Sango wore something the same thing just about, although her pants were looser with white and black ribbons in the place of the chains. Her shirt had a goldfish on it "…even though they look like fish's and their made from real cheese the snack that smiles back until they bet your heads off…" the fish was holding a human head in it's move

Vash was wearing his normal red trench coat he'd wore scents Kitsune gave it to him. The only other thing you could see on him were his black finger-less gloves. And his big black boots.

Miroku wore something that was….rather odd. But not for him, his black shirt head a picture of a girl with a gun that read "I'd tell you I didn't have a girlfriend but there's this girl that would kill me with this gun" his black shorts stopped at his knees with black and red chains hanging from them. He wore vans like always they were torn and holey.

Shippo not really being seen as much as he normally would wore a black and white shirt with a flying monkey on it that said "I didn't do it!" his pants were much like Miroku's along with his shoes.

As they got to their lockers they said their goodbyes to one another knowing they would met up later in the day. Vash and Kagome walked down the halls to Ms. Weeds class she was there English teacher this year. "what kind of name is miss weed?" Vash questioned. "the same as…" she stopped as she looked ahead of her. "the same as what Kags?" he asked stoping next to her "Kags?"

He's eyes soon followed her's and his smile was lost there in the middle of the hall on the ground was Kitsune her long brown hair laying all around her head her black dress was messed up and it seemed she would get up they knew that the other could see it to. "see there guys? I told you she had no more friends! Hmptf! I told ya that after that little bug of a friend of her's Bendz was gone she's be this way again!" Kikyou laughed

Her green eyes staring down at the girl on the ground noticing that slowly she was getting up she punched her in the head again. Her skirt hanging about 5 inches above her knees and her white tang-top hugging her fake breast, "see I told ya with out Vash's she's nothing! Ya know that she let that moron knock her up? Ye-" before Kikyou could finish what she was saying she was gone on the ground Kitsunes dress was off her and she was standing there in a pair of black shorts and a black shirt that read "bad habits died hard but bitch's die hard"

Picking up the girl she kicked her into a locker punching her over and over again as she screamed, "no one and I mean no one talks badly about Vash ever! Take it back you slut take it back! I let him damnit! I let him! I wasn't drunk like you said you fucking slut! I let him! Now shut your fucking being I do more to you!" she punched her over and over again even when she was on the when her head hit the floor she kicked her sending her throw a locker.

She looked down at her hands and saw that they were bleeding. Soon a strong pair of arms were around her but not the ones she wanted she looked up and was met with golden eyes. "Fluffy?" she questioned as if she were a child he nodded making his black hair move around. "what happened?" she asked before she passed out.

Vash made a move for it but was held back by Kagome. "Vash don't" his head snapped back when she said that "don't? Kagome that's Kitsune! Don't you fucking get it! She still loves me! I have to!" he yelled at her before running over to her 'I know what you mean Vash…but you didn't see the look on her face' she thought about the look on her face it was the one she got when she flipped out. Last time she did it she almost killed her brother. The one person that she was scared of the most

Shippo, Miroku, and Sango had all seen it. They had wanted to go to her but they knew better. However when they saw Vash run over to her they became scared Vash wasn't there when she flipped out the other times so he wouldn't know. As they watched him they saw him pick up her dress and fold it and place it into her bag the look on his face.

It was something they've never seen before as he reached his hand inside he toke something out and placed it in his placing a note in it's place. Looking up he walked over to Sessy "Kit-chan?" he said as he moved some of the hair out of her eyes her ears twitched when he said her name. 'How can this be? She looks….it can't be Kitsune not my Kitsune but what they just said…..she looks sooo…soo young… I never thought about it before but Kitsune's the youngest now…'

His thought was lost as Mr. Theart "what's going on here!" the old teacher yelled. He was head of the school now last year he was Kitsune's big crush. Kikyou's boyfriend and Sessy's twin brother InuYasha replyed to him "that thing in my brothers arm beat the shirt out of my Kikyou!" he roared. As his friends picked up Kikyou and toke her to nurse. "is this true?" Mr. Theart said looking down at the girl in Sessy arms with his with back eyes.

Sessy looked down at the small man his brown hair was brushed to one side. His black suit was messed up from what seemed to be another before-school fuck. "no, she pushed her too it. You know how Kitsune gets Mr. Theart" he said looking back down at the girl in his arms. "Kitsune? This is Kitsune? Kitsune Lens?" Sessy nodded "take her to the nurse then go back to your class" he said turning on his heels and walking off to his office.

Sessy look at Vash then back down at the girl in his arms before walking off after taking the bag from Vash's hands harshly. As the halls began to die down the for the lunch bell had rung Vash look down at the thing he had place in his pocket. The little doll Kitsune had made of him soo many years before with a card in his hand. It said everything about him.

Kitsune lay there on the cold bed in the nurse's office panting and screaming as cold sweet dripped down her face. She sat straight up panting more looking down at her bag she placed her dress back on she walked outside and over to the old tree where her and Bendz would sit all the time before they met Kags and them. Looking up at the brunches she saw it the first place she had seen Vash and were he was now.

He was craving something into the tree where she had put his name soo long ago. Knowing that he thought he was alone she walked over to Sessy sitting in the grass staring at Kagome sitting down next to him and staring up at the sky "your not going to leave me are you? No one going to are they?" she said placing her head on his shoulder. Looking down at her he placed his arm around her shoulder "not anytime soon Kitsune not anytime soon"

END CHAPTER ONE!

You people might have guessed it this is part of the story my friend Bendz did before it got deleted. It's pretty much the same but it's not because she's not in it… it's the after math of what happened to them next year only things are a lot different I hope you guys like it really.. reply to me alright?


End file.
